The present invention relates to a cap for closing the mouth of a filler neck, and in particular, to fuel caps for closing the filler neck of a vehicle fuel tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cap including an attachment mechanism for enabling a user to attach the cap to the filler neck quickly and easily and establish a sealed connection between the cap and the filler neck.
Fuel caps are used to close the filler neck of a vehicle fuel tank. Typical fuel caps include a closure member for closing the mouth of the filler neck and a handle for turning the closure member to mount the closure member in the filler neck. By closing the mouth of the filler neck, liquid fuel is prevented from splashing out of the vehicle fuel tank.
According to the present invention, a fuel cap is provided including a core, a handle cover coupled to the core, a sleeve positioned around the core, and a seal coupled to the core between the core and the sleeve. The handle cover, core, and seal can rotate relative the sleeve so that when the fuel cap is positioned to lie within a corresponding vehicle filler neck and the handle cover is rotated, the core and seal rotate, but the sleeve does not rotate.
The sleeve includes an interior side wall that includes a sealing surface and a recessed surface that is axially lower and radially outward of the sealing surface. As the core rotates, the sleeve moves further into the filler neck from an axially upper position to an axially lower position. While the sleeve is in the axially upper position, the seal is positioned to lie adjacent to the recessed surface of the sleeve so that a gap exists between the sleeve and the seal. As the sleeve moves to the axially lower position, the seal moves in the gap and relative to the sleeve to a position engaging the sealing surface of the sleeve to create a sealed barrier to block flow of liquid and gas between the core and the sleeve.
In preferred embodiments, the recessed surface of the sleeve and the seal cooperate to provide means for maintaining a gap between the seal and the sleeve during rotation of the core and seal relative to the sleeve until the sleeve reaches the axially lower position at which time the seal engages the sealing surface of the sleeve to form the sealed barrier blocking flow of liquid and gas between the sleeve and the core.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.